The Rainbow Army aka Laskar Pelangi
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Malay song-fic. Based from 'Laskar Pelangi' by Nidji. Ray is a motivator for the students in one camp. As a special guest here, he meet one Malaysian student who want to be a beyblader like him. Ray/OC friendship.


**The Rainbow Army aka Laskar Pelangi  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**The story of Ray when he get the one session with his fans which they're want to be a blader like him.  
Based from Indonesian song, 'Laskar Pelangi' by Nidji. Whatever, Enjoy!**

Hour 0830,  
At one place, there are a group of school students are arrive by bus. When they're get their way to release some tensioness, they're need to assembly at two lines. There are 15 boys and 10 girls are involved in one motivation camp for school students.  
After that, there is someone is walking toward them. They're running toward him and get their chance to shake his hand. They're really excited to meet Ray for the first time, the special guest of that camp for on two days.  
"Okay ,students, today I'm as the special guest for this camp, I need your cooperation to keep after your dicipline to ensure this camp is moving without any problem forward, okay?" said Ray.  
"Okay, brother Ray," said all the students.  
They're running after him to one building for starting one orientation session.

At the orientation session.  
"Good morning to all students and teacher advisors here, my name is Ray Kon from the BladeBreakers. I was invite by those teachers for being the special guest and accompany all of students here," said Ray, talking through the microphone.  
"Brother Ray," said one student, his name is Ikhwan, lay up his hand.  
"Yes? May I help you?"  
"Why are you only invited here? Why are Kai, Tyson and Max are not come here?"  
That sentences makes Ray confused. **What am I want to say to them of this?  
**"Okay, boy. That's good question. But I want to ask, what's your name?" asked Ray.  
"My name is Ikhwan, from Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. I want to be a beyblader like you," said Ikhwan.  
All of them are surprised of his words.  
"You want to be a beyblader? So, who is your idol?"  
"Of course you, Ray!"  
"Well..that's a good dream. Ikhwan, sit down,"  
Then, Ikhwan is sit down at his seat.  
"Okay, I continue. Why am I only sent here, and my friends such as Kai, Tyson and Max are not? Actually, I want to say that they're very busy of their business so they're cannot attend this camp as the guest for today. So, there is no another one to attend here..unless me," said Ray.  
"But if they're finally finishing their work, maybe they'll come here, maybe in 2-3 days," said him again.  
"Brother Ray, I want to ask you some question," said another student, Melati.  
"Okay, girl. What's your question?"  
"Brother Ray, what will you teach us in this camp?"  
"Actually, I'll teach you of the physical and mental activities also I'll be a motivator for the students like you, so if you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask for me, okay?"  
"Allright, I understood," Then, Melati is sit down.  
"Okay, students. I think I don't have much time to speak more, so I let any teacher advisor here to speak, thanks,"  
Then, Ray is moving to the side of the building, listening after more speech by any teacher advisors.

After the orientation session is over, all the students are get after their bags and stay in their own room.

* * *

Hour 1800  
There is one activity for the students which they're having one footsal game which there are 5 players in 5 team. They're playing in lose-and-dead format. But..wait the minute! Ray is standing there, looking after the students, counting of them.  
"Hey, who all of you are not here?" asked Ray.  
"Brother Ray, Ikhwan is not here," said one of the students, Bard.  
"Students, wait for here. I'll find him,"  
After that, Ray is running along the corridor of thgeir room, he find that boy one by one and.. he shocked when he heard someone is crying.  
**Who's there? There is should be..**  
Then, Ray is walking closer to him and.. "Ikhwan, what are you doing here? Are you supposed to be at the field?"  
"Brother Ray.." said Ikhwan, then he crying. "I can't take this anymore,"  
"Why, Ikhwan? Just tell me. Nothing can happen to you,"  
"Brother Ray, actually I want to be a beyblader like you, but they're always say that the beyblader is bad, but I can't believe that! I have a dream but they're don't know that I have a big dream, but why are they always ruin my dream?"  
"Okay, who are they that you mentioned of?"  
"All the students there. They're said, the beybladers are bad,"  
"Ikhwan, please stop crying. You're nice boy, okay? Remember here, Previously I had a dream like you and I always be teased by my friends out there for having a different dreams. I kept my dream as a beyblader and I travelled around the world alone without any supportment to achieve my dream, but now I become a successful beyblader with the BladeBreakers. If I gave up before, maybe I'm not here,"  
"Really, Ray?"  
"Yeah, don't be influenced of them. It will be your inspiration to success in your dream,"  
"Okay, Ray. I feel I want to achieve that dream,"  
"Let's go, Ikhwan,"  
"Let's go,"  
Both of them are running to the field, toward those students.

(Real version in Malay)  
_mimpi adalah kunci  
untuk kita menakhlukkan dunia  
berlarilah tanpa lelah  
sampai engkau meraihnya  
laskar pelangi  
tak kan terikat waktu  
bebaskan mimpimu di angkasa  
warnai bintang di jiwa_

(Translated in English)  
_The dream is a key  
for us to take over the world  
get run without feel tired  
Until you can reach it  
The rainbow army  
Never stop by the time  
Release your dream at outer space  
Keep colouring the stars in your soul_

"Ikhwan, where are you going? We're very worried of you," said one student, Mezzy.  
"Yeah, are you sulked of our words recently?" asked Bard.  
"Yeah.." said Ikhwan.  
"Don't be like that. Actually, the beybladers are rocks!" said Melati.  
"Okay, students. I think we replace the footsall game with beyblade game, anyone loves it?" asked Ray. Everyone are screaming of that.  
"And I've told you to bring your beyblade here. Show your blade now," said him again.  
All students are take out their own beyblade from the pocket. There are various of colurs and designs.  
"Ikhwan, where is your.." asked Ray.  
"Actually..I don't have any beyblade...I'm a poor boy from the village, and I don't have much money to buy a beyblade.."  
Then, Ray is knee down opposite him, take out his beyblade from his pocket and give it to him.  
"Ray, does it is your beyblade? And you don't want it.." said Ikhwan, shocked.  
"Actually, I have more two spare beyblade to share of. I've said, if you have any problem, don't hesitate to ask," said Ray.  
"Thanks, Ray. You're a best idol that I have,"  
Finally, Ray is standing among those students, there is one big space around the students which they're ready for their beyblades.  
"Okay, students, are you ready? Your beyblades is ready?" asked Ray, ready to play with his own blade.  
"We're ready,"  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
All beyblades are released and they're see there are 26 beyblades are hitting and get been played.

(Real version in Malay)  
_menarilah dan terus tertawa  
walau dunia tak seindah surga  
bersyukurlah pada Yang Kuasa  
cinta kita di dunia selamanya_

(Translated in English)  
_Keep dancing and more laughing  
Even the world is not nice as heaven  
Be thankful to Almighty God  
for our love in this world forever_

That night, they're stop their game for give their way to release any stressment with be together in one group and telling one story which Ray want to tell them of his way-life when he was young.  
"Students here, If you want to know of my life, I was a young boy who had a dream to be a beyblader..famous beyblader.." said Ray.  
"So, who is your idol that time?" asked Ikhwan.  
"My idol? Actually, I didn't have any idol but I have some inspiration..from my friends..especially the BladeBreakers.."

(Real version in Malay)  
_cinta kepada hidup  
memberikan senyuman abadi  
walau hidup kadang tak adil  
tapi cinta lengkapi kita_

(Translated in English)  
_The love to our life  
give us the long-lasting smile  
even the life sometimes not fair  
but love always completing us_

**_***FLASHBACK STARTS***_**

**_Mariah is stopping Ray from lefting the village to travel around the world.  
"Ray, I know that you want to be the best beyblader in world but you need to remember that we're still need you," said Mariah.  
"Listen here. I'll go for a long time, but I doesn't mean to left this village forever. Just for finding after new things that I don't know yet," said Ray.  
"But you remind of my words, don't be arrogant after you finish your trip,"  
"Allright, I remember it,"_**

**_Ray is sitting on the chair, looking after his beyblade. Tyson and Max are walking toward him.  
"What are you doing, Ray?" asked Tyson.  
"Nothing, but I want to wait after my turn to play," said Ray.  
"Hey, can't you feel that you need someone to play for?" asked Max.  
"Who?"  
"But don't say of me," said Kai.  
"Why are you say that? You're look very okay with Ray," said Tyson.  
"Tyson is right. You need to get a battle with Kai. That's all," said Kenny._**

**_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_**

"Okay, student, Now this is time to sleep. Good night, student," said Ray, get after the blanket and ready for nap.  
"Good night, brother Ray," said all the students.

Zzzz...

* * *

At the next day, Ray wake up from his nap and waking all the students up and waiting for them for the next activity.  
"Students, today I got one place to take all of you to go," said Ray.  
"Where? We can't wait!" said Ikhwan.  
"Actually, this is a secret,"  
"Oh, mean! We are very excited of this!" said Bard.  
"Okay, the bus is arrive. Let's go!"

All of them are walking into the bus. and take them away to go to somewhere. Ray is looking to the window nearby.  
"Brother Ray," said Ikhwan.  
"Yeah?" asked Ray.  
"Are you remembering of something?"  
"Yeah..I've remember of my friends, the BladeBreakers."  
"Well.. you missed of your friend, right?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_laskar pelangi  
tak kan terikat waktu  
jangan berhenti mewarnai  
jutaan mimpi di bumi_

(Translated in English)  
_The rainbow army  
never been stop by the time  
Never stop for colouring  
millions dreams in earth_

"Oh, yeah! One thing that I need to tell you, but thi is our secret, okay?"  
"Yeah, brother Ray. Tell me of that" said Ikhwan.  
"Listen carefully, this camp is organised by..."  
"Really? I can't believe it!"  
"Maybe you're shocked. But don't be panic. Be calm."  
"Allright.."

Finally, the bus is arrive at one beyblade stadium. They're walking out from that bus and Ikhwan finding after something.  
"What are you finding?" asked Melati.  
"I want to find.. er..nothing.." said Ikhwan.  
"Students, today I present you.." said Ray, introducing of something.

The BladeBreakers...I mean Tyson, Kai, Max and Kenny are walking toward them. All students are running toward them. They're very excited.

(Real version in Malay)  
_menarilah dan terus tertawa  
walau dunia tak seindah surga  
bersyukurlah pada Yang Kuasa  
cinta kita di dunia_

(Translated in English)  
_Keep dancing and more laughing  
Even the world is not nice as heaven  
Be thankful to Almighty God  
for our love in this world_

"Brother Ray, what does it mean?" asked Brad.  
"Actually, this camp is very exclusive for the students like you which we choose only 25 of them which they're really want to be a future beyblader," said Ray.  
"What?" All students are shocked.

(Real version in Malay)  
_menarilah dan terus tertawa  
walau dunia tak seindah surga  
bersyukurlah pada Yang Kuasa  
cinta kita di dunia selamanya selamanya_

(Translated in English)  
_Keep dancing and more laughing  
Even the world is not nice as heaven  
Be thankful to Almighty God  
for our love in this world forever_

"Why? Are you shocked?" asked Ray.  
"No.." said Ikhwan, then he crying. "I don't know how does I want to thank to you, I'm never have a chance to play a beyblade. and you give me one chance for it, even a minute,"  
"Ikhwan..I don't need anything for this. You have your chance to meet the BladeBreakers and achieve your life as the beyblader like us," said Ray.  
"Well.. thanks a lot,"  
Ikhwan is standing opposite them and he take out his beyblade that Ray gave to him.  
"Anyone who want beyblading with me?" asked Ikhwan.  
"I want!" said Tyson, ready to play a beyblade with him.  
"That makes this story become cool," sai Kenny, ready with his laptop for more experiment.  
Ray is standing there, as a referee.  
"Are you ready? 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

(Real version in Malay)  
_laskar pelangi  
tak kan terikat waktu_

(Translated in English)  
_The rainbow army  
Never been stop by the time_

Their beyblade are lunched, moving and get their action until...  
"Dragoon is out! The winner is Ikhwan!" said Ray.  
"Hey, Ikhwan! What the awesome beyblader!" said Tyson.  
"I'm very shy of that," said Ikhwan.  
"But I want to ask you, what is your secret of your success?"  
"Brother Ray,"  
"What?"  
"Actually, he told me that the secret for the success is confidence. He also told me that sometimes confidence makes us to keep stronger in bey-battle,"  
"But you shouldn't be over-acting, okay?" said Max.  
"I know that!" said Ikhwan.

What happen next? Just sent a review to me if you want to know what happen next.

The End

Moral Value: Get some motivation from the good ones..hehehehe...

**A/N: No comment to say but....the Malay song-fic is too bad, don't you?**


End file.
